March 5, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The March 5, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 5, 2012 at TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Episode summary Jack Swagger vs Santino Marella The Milan Miracle continued his winning ways and captured his first U.S. Championship after reversing an ankle lock and surprising Jack Swagger with a schoolboy pin. SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long granted the title opportunity to Marella following the WWE Board of Directors’ decision last week for Long to swap shows, and managerial duties, with Interim Raw GM John Laurinaitis. During the bout’s opening moments, Dolph Ziggler – who, along with Vickie Gurrero, seconded Swagger at ringside – distracted Marella, enabling The All-American American to deliver a gut-wrench powerbomb. In addition to Ziggler and Vickie, Laurinaitis and his legal counsel, David Otunga, showed up to ringside, as did Long’s contingency of his girlfriend, Aksana, and Raw Superstar Kofi Kingston. The warring GMs scuffled throughout the match, distracting referee Scott Armstrong on numerous occasions. At one point, Marella sent Ziggler, who was trying to interfere on Swagger’s behalf, flying off the ring apron with the Cobra. Amid all the commotion, Marella was able to stun The All-American American with a pinfall. After the match, Laurinaitis grabbed the microphone and complained that Long was taking over his show. Long replied by calling for security, who escorted Laurinaitis and Otunga out of the TD Garden. Alicia Fox vs Eve Torres After admitting on last week’s Raw SuperShow that she has no qualms about using men to get what she wants, the newly cold-hearted Eve faced Alicia Fox in a brief battle that ended when Eve rolled up Alicia. During the bout, Kelly Kelly, fresh off a Twitter war with Eve, sat in on commentary and spoke with disappointment of her former friend’s troubling new attitude. After the match, Zack Ryder, with the help of a walking cane, appeared on stage before the WWE Universe. Long Island Iced-Z tersely told Eve that he’s glad they never hooked up, and he reiterated an aphorism that's quickly become the stuff of legend: “Broskis before Hoeskis.” Moments later, Eve locked lips with a stunned Ryder in the backstage area. Daniel Bryan & Chris Jericho vs CM Punk and Sheamus WWE Champion CM Punk and the World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, along with their respective No. 1 contenders, Chris Jericho and Sheamus, all took to the ring for this high-octane tag team contest. The match started out with the two Superstars seeking to lay claim to the “Best in the World” title – Punk and Jericho – trading holds and exchanging blistery strikes. As the action picked up steam, Sheamus and Bryan each found their way into the mix. Midway into the bout, Sheamus reversed a bulldog attempt by Jericho and launched Y2J knee-first into the turnbuckle. Moments later, however, Jericho was able to break up Sheamus’ attempt at giving Bryan The Celtic Cross. Eventually, Sheamus and Bryan spilled to ringside, where The Celtic Warrior clobbered The Submission Specialist with a thunderous double-axehandle. Inside the ring, Punk reversed the Walls of Jericho into a small package, but the veteran Jericho managed to roll over Punk just enough to secure Punk’s shoulders to the mat for the three-count. After the match, Jericho grabbed the WWE Championship and pointed to it, while a frustrated Punk could only look on. What does the pinfall mean for either Superstar’s claim of being the world’s best? Join the conversation at WWE InterAction and tweet your replies using the hashtag #bestintheworld. Results * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Santino Marella defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Dolph Ziggler & Vickie Guerrero) © * Singles Match: '''Eve Torres defeated Alicia Fox * '''Tag Team Match: Chris Jericho & Daniel Bryan (w/ AJ) defeated CM Punk & Sheamus Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Aksana Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:AJ Lee Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Aksana Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes